Heresian
The Heresian race are an alien species hailing from the planet Harisia in Simien 10: Blood Monkey and The Omni-Knights. Appearance Heresians are generally massive 50 foot tall (15 meters) semi-humanoid aliens, whose colors generally range between black, grey, and dark blue. , a Hexatrix's DNA sample of a Heresian.]] Heresians will usually have three glowing blue eyes on an otherwise featureless face, along with two massive funnels protruding from their back. Heresians have two fins on each of their arms, while their hands consist of three long fingers, with a small pipe-like object in its palm. They have a large circle in their chest, also used for matter suction. Abilities * Humongous * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Vacuum Creation ** Matter Absorption ** Self-Regeneration Heresians can create a massive vacuum from either the funnels on their hands or their chest circle, through which they can absorb almost anay matter flying through, destroying and consuming it. This consumed matter fuels the alien, allowing it to use it in other abilities: * Self Duplication Once he has consumed enough matter, Destroyer can duplicate himself by building a copy of himself with his chest circle. During this process his funnels release thick and highly toxic fumes. * Enhanced Regeneration Heresians can use their consumed matter to quickly regenerate lost pieces of their body. * Energy Blasts Heresians can fire energy blasts from their eyes after consuming enough matter. * Enhanced Speed Heresians also possesses super speed, allowing them to move incredibly fast although this consumes a lot of their energy. Biology Diet Heresians will pretty much consume anything around them, as they can absorb almost any material. This can include their own species. Reproduction Heresians are asexual, and can reproduce by themselves after devouring enough matter, creating a fully grown clone of themselves within seconds. Culture Heresians are mostly brainless and feral, spending their time either brawling each other of vacuuming in the remains of their opponents or ever-shrinking planet, and as such don't have any worthwhile cultural efforts. Each Heresian seems to be independent, rarely going as packs. Heresians communicate in alien grunts, as they have not developed a language for themselves, although they appear to be able to speak as demonstrated by Zyrokks in ''All Falls Down''. History Not much is known from before the Heresian's reign on Harisia, although exploration of the ruins appear to show signs of a previous intelligent civilization, possibly grinded to dust by the destructive titans. Harisia's shrinking state and unstable form, which caused a ring of dust surrounding the planet, is connected to the Heresian's diet, which usually consists of their own planet, meaning the species slowly eats their planet and break it down. It is unknown what will happen after the planets destruction, although it is assumed the Heresians might migrate to the nearest planet. Known Heresians * Destroyer (Zyrokks' Hexatrix sample of a Heresian) * Heresian (Stronger) * Various Harisia Heresians (Stronger) Gallery Destroyer.png|Destroyer = Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Giant Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:STBM Species